Soul Resurrección - Chapter Three: On to Hueco Mundo
Goku, Goten and LT soon arrived to a large desert with white sand and a dark sky. LT: We are here. Goku: This is... Goten: Hueco Mundo home of the Hollows. LT: Since this is where the Hollows live, don't let your guard down for an instant. Goku: I won't. Goten: Got it. Goku: So the point of this mission is to slay some Adjuchas class Hollows right? LT: Correct. Goku: Okay then Kotsu said they were gonna appear in a forest. LT: Yeah, that forest is filled with Hollows so be extremely careful there. Goten and Goku: Got it. LT: Okay now lets go. Goku, Goten and LT started to walk through the vast desert which appeared to have no end. Until they finally reached a giant forest that's even darker than the desert. LT: So this is the forest Kotsu told us about. Goten: Appears so. Goku: Wow this gives me goosebumps. LT: Adjuchas class Hollow's have immense spiritual pressure so you will have to get used to it. Goku: Okay lets go into the forest already. Goten: I agree with Goku. The three of them started to walk through the forest while slaying some weak Hollow's along the way. LT: The spiritual pressure is getting stronger we must be near. Goten saw as Goku was shaking out of the spiritual pressure and a bit of fear. Goten: Goku, are you okay? Goku: Huh? Oh yeah i'm fine. Goten: If you need to rest tell us. Goku: No, really I'm okay. Goten: Okay then. Goku felt as if they were being watched, he started to look around but couldn't see anyone. Only place he didn't look was...up. Jeff: More trespassers eh...well it doesn't matter they will end up like the two girls that tried to come here. The group kept walking around the forest and soon found Ella and Cocoa on the floor injured. Goku: Captain Ella, Cocoa! Goku rushed to their side to try and help them. Ella: You idiot why did you come here?! It's a trap! Goku: What?! Jeff: Got you! Goku looked up as Jeff came down as slashed him across the chest. LT and Goten: Goku! As Jeff got up to prepare to fight the others Goku stood up to fight him. Goku: That hurt but nevermind that now come at me with everything you got! Jeff: Heh, tough guy eh? Nevermind that, if its a death wish you have it is a death wish you'll get! They soon began running toward each other to fight. As they clashed Jeff asked Goku. Jeff: Why are you here and why do you have a Zanpakuto?! Goku: We are Soul Reapers and came here on a mission to slay some Adjuchas class Hollow's. Jeff: ...Soul Reapers? Goku: Yeah... Jeff: ....Sorry for injuring you and your friends then. Goku: Its okay... As they spoke some Adjuchas class Hollow's suddently appeared. LT: They are here, get ready to fight and protect Captain Ella and Cocoa! Goten and Goku soon got ready to fight by their Captain's side as Jeff left the scene. Goku: This is gonna be fun! Goten: I second that! LT: Okay now get ready! The three of them soon began rushing to fight the Hollows. 003 Category:Fanfiction